


Diary

by ssammyyy



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssammyyy/pseuds/ssammyyy





	1. Chapter 1

'Singing "Oh, love get me out of the cold" hold me right by the fire and I'll show you what home means now'

 

Alice POV

I knocked on Iris door, Skyler opened it greeting me with a "What?!"  
"I need to talk to Iris"   
Iris soon came out of her room meeting me in the hallway.

"I'm gonna eat dinner at Alex's house"  
"What why?"

"Mom said I can't eat dinner since I ate a bag of chips" 

"Okay, but you have to eat, you need to eat"  
Iris looks at me hesitation in her voice. Okay is all I say, and Iris is heading back to her room. Alex is waiting for me at the end of the stairs holding her car keys. I quickly grab my jacket in my room and head downstairs. 

As we go outside it begins to pour, the rain is heavy and the wind is strong. I think it might snow, I hope it doesn't my jacket is too thin.  Once we enter Alex's car she starts the engine and turns the heating on full blast. We sit in the car for awhile just waiting for the car to get warm, I tried turning on the radio, but all the stations are static due to the weather. Alex offers me the Auxiliary cord and I take it, I deiced to not play classical music, but instead I play "Black Beauty" By Lana Del Rey.

The melody and her voice fills the car, it sounds amazing, you can hear the drums in the background matching the rhythm.  Alex is surprised at my music choice, but stays quiet as the song continues. She then adjusts in her seat grabbing the wheel and begins to drive. A new song is playing its still Lana Del Rey just more of an upbeat to it. 

I never knew where Alex lived, well considering the fact we are not technically friends. So when we parked in front of apartments, I had no idea this was her place. We ran to her door trying to avoid the heavy rain, but as she opened her door we were both soaked. Inside we wen't straight to her room and she grabbed us some towels.

Alex's room is simple the walls aren't painted, but are filled with different posters from bands and people I've never heard of. Her bed is pushed against one of the walls on the opposite side is her closet.  As I use the towel to dry myself Alex brings two pairs of pj's for me and her, well there just sweats and a shirt. Anyway when Alex gives me her clothes she starts taking off her wet clothes in front of me. I did not expect that I turned around quickly and faced a different direction, I could hear Alex let out a laugh.

"Whats the matter were both girls."  Alex says  steeping in front of me with no shirt or no pants on whatsoever. My cheeks began to turn read as I let out a shaky laugh. I placed my hands on the hem of my shirt.

"Here let me help" Alex then places her hands above mine and helps me take off my shirt leaving me in my bra. She also helps take off my pants and now were just in our undergarments. I look down nervously my hands shaking from the cold clothes.

"There you go" Alex says softly with a smile,  She's only a couple inches taller than me, so I have to look up to make eye contact. I look at her body and my cheeks begin to flush, when I make eye contact she has no expression. The mood has definitely changed I bite the corner of my lip a nervous habit of mine. Alex's gaze shifts to my lips and its either unbelievably quiet or Alex moved closer because now I can hear the sound of her breathing. Again she moved closer her nose almost touching mine, but instead of  heading for a kiss she moves closer to my neck. 

"It's cold in here" Alex tells me, using it as an excuse to place her hands on my hips.

"Is this okay?" She asks softly her mouth is almost touching my neck. I nod my head slightly to afraid to make a noise. That's when she places a kiss on my neck.

"Are you sure?" Alex's asks leaving another kiss.

"Y-Yes" She lets the next kiss linger, before she starts sucking on the skin. 

I close my eyes and let out a small noise, but her mouth and touch are gone in an instant like she was pulled back to reality. She gives me a small smile.

"We should probably get changed, dinner is almost ready" With that she grabs her clothes and heads to her bathroom. I stayed in place for a couple seconds before snapping out of it and finally putting on her clothes. Once were both changed we head to her kitchen once we had dinner Alex drove me back home. Outside was still cold but the rain had stopped, the streets were still wet. Once at my house I said a quick goodbye to Alex, but before I left she called me back.

"I'll see you at school ya?" 

I smiled and agreed, I then wen't inside my house. My parents and Iris were having dinner and I tried walking past them, but was called back by my dad. 

"Hey where did you go" 

"Oh just wen't to a friends house." My dad nods his head and smiles.

When I lay in bed I go over what happened at Alex's house. I gently press a finger against the spot she  kissed. I smile because I can still feel her lips there, lingering. There will definitely be a bruise tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

'All my friends ask me why I stay strong'

 

"I can't believe this"   
Alice's dad tells, anger in his voice. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Crawford, the best we can do is suspend him for a week. But that includes Miss. Alice"   
The principle announces stress clearly in her voice.

"Isn't punching someone against the law!" Iris yells clearly upset.

"I'm afraid that law doesn't go for people like Miss. Alice"   
The principle sighs taking off her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Alice's who family is upset over this, trying every way to find 'justice'. While Alice sits quietly, not saying a word because she knows theres nothing that can be done. 

From the beginning she knew what she was signing up for. The rude remarks from people to the unfairness of the law. Sure one day she hopes that she can live peacefully and equally, but for now she just has to deal with it.

Message From: Alex  
hey r u busy? 

Message To: Alex  
not really y

Message From: Alex  
lets hang out I'll pick you up in an hour?

Message To: Alex  
sure

Ali ended up dragging her family out of the principles office after messaging Alex. Her parents were still upset, but decided not to talk about it anymore.   
Once back home Ali wen't straight to her room, getting dressed to go out. When she was done Alex was already at the door waiting for her. Ali gave her a soft greeting as they walked to Alex's car.

 

Alex parked on the curve by the park, Alex got out of the car and headed to the park, Ali followed behind as Alex walked to the swing sets. She sat in one Ali sitting on the one beside her.

"Are you alright?" Alex asks after a moment of silence. 

"I'm not that great to be completely honest" Ali responds not really in the mood to discuss what happened. 

"That guy was a total dîck head" Alex claims putting on a glare, Ali smiles and nods her head. 

"Ya a dîck head that made me get suspension" Ali tells Alex, her eyes widen. Ali could tell Alex was going to protest against this.

"What do you mean you got suspended, you were protecting yourself!" Alex raises her voice clearly upset. Ali gives her a small smile.

"Its alright it just means I get to stay home." Ali shrugs her shoulders, after that Alex goes quiet. Ali swings back and forth as she waits for Alex to say something. She noticed how Alex looked up to the sky as the August breeze picked up. Alex closed her eyes and hummed a beat Ali wasn't familiar with.

"I think we need to discuss why he even wanted to fight you." Alex states opening her eyes and studying the sky.  
Ali locks her hands together shaking her head

"No we don't" 

"Ali there's been rumors going around," Alex adds, now looking at Ali who is visibly tense.

"You're not really a girl are you?"   
Alex voice is dead as she holds a frown. Ali lets out shaky breath while starring down, but not seeing the ground as her eyes begin to water. She just got Alex as a friend and now was about to lose her because she isn't normal.  

"I am a girl, I just wasn't born one"  
Ali has her gaze to the ground, to afraid of seeing something she doesn't wan't to see.

"Look at me"   
Alex utter's emotionless and Ali can't tell whether Alex is upset or not. Neither the less, still crying, Ali looks up to Alex who has no expression. 

"Close you're eyes"   
Alex asks softer, Alex notices how Ali flinches as soon as she closes her eyes, but decides to ignore it. Instead she places her hand on Ali's jaw and leans in connecting her lips with Ali's. Ali jerks back a bit, but still lets Alex kiss her keeping her eyes shut. 

Alex doesn't know what she's getting herself into, but in that moment kissing Ali it doesn't really matter.   
Alex pulls away, leaning her forehead with Ali's.  
"I don't know much about- ya, but all I know is that I fancy you. I would love to take you out on a date."  
Alex asks, Ali looks at Alex and gives her a soft smile.

"I think a date is good" Alex lets out a small laugh because this isn't suppose to be this easy. Never in her life were things this easy and Ali doesn't know if she should be relived or scared.


End file.
